Tom Riddle: The First Kira
by bloomsburry
Summary: Lucius Malfoy didn't drop the Dark Lord's diary in Ginny's cauldron. But instead, he had asked Dobby to send the dark artefact somewhere else during an unexpected raid. To another world, where anyone can pick it up. Light Yagami was just walking back home, when something fell down from the sky and hit his head. It was a diary, a diary owned by someone named T.M. Riddle.


**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

...

..

Lucius was sifting through the papers in his desk, and sipping a glass of whiskey when his house elf appeared without warning.

 _ **CRACK!**_

"Master!"

Lucius nearly jumped out his skin at the unexpected intrusion. The whiskey spilling all over his shirt, on the financial documents he had been reading, and unto his dark trousers.

 _Stupid elf!_ Standing abruptly in fury that his chair crashed. His molten silver eyes flashed with menace while he placed the glass on the desk and snatched his wand perched next to the bottle of ink and a stacks of parchment.

Lucius was about to cast a cruciatus curse at the pathetic elf when the creature said something that stilled his hand.

"Master! Wizards and witches are trying to tear off the wards!" the elf squeaked out, cowering pathetically when its frightened eyes stared at the wand in his hand.

That was when Lucius began to feel the unmistakable trembling around the Manor, warning him that the Aurors were swiftly, and inevitably, dismantling his wards.

 _A raid._ He thought in alarm. _They are here to search for dark artefacts. But how can it be when I was told the raid was going to be next week?..._

 _Orphelius must have gotten the information wrong._ Lucius realized belatedly.

Panicking, Lucius scrambled for the hidden safety box on the floor just beneath his mahogany desk; the place where he had stashed away the incriminating evidence that would connect him to the Dark Lord.

He needed to dispose of the Dark Lord's diary before the Aurors would come blasting their way into his home.

Lucius cast the complicated spells to reveal the hidden compartment on the floor. Once the secret place appeared, he slid the lid opened and hastily took the black diary out.

"DOBBY!" He barked, turning around to face the house elf. The creature curled itself into a tight ball as if afraid of being hit by Lucius' cane.

Lucius sneered in disgust before snapping at the pathetic creature.

"Dobby! Take this and send it somewhere else, far away from here!"

He pushed the diary to the elf. The creature nearly dropped it in its terror of him. Its eyes round and large upon its ghastly face.

"DO IT NOW!" Lucius all but roared just as he felt the thrumming of the wards around the Manor disintegrated.

The Aurors had finally taken down the wards.

It would be any second now that they would come looking for him.

"Ye – yes, Master!"

The elf stuttered while Lucius bolted to his feet. Faintly, he heard the noises of commotion below, and knew that the Aurors were already moving in to sweep the place.

He glanced at the elf for a second and saw the creature made the diary disappear with a snap of its finger.

Lucius didn't know where the elf had sent the diary.

He could only hope that it was far, far away from there, where no one would discover that Lucius had kept it with him for years.

* * *

 **Japan**

 **Year 2002**

Light Yagami was just walking on his way home from Gamou Prep Academy, his brown leather bag slung over his left shoulder, when something fell on top of his head with a **FLOP!**

For a second, he blinked, sensing the objectsliding swiftly from his head and landing straight on the ground.

He looked down and saw a black notebook, lying open right next to his feet, and revealing to him the yellowing pages within its bindings.

Light's brows rose up, puzzled. He looked up, and around for the culprit who had thrown the object at him.

But could only see a street devoid of people, and closed windows that lined the upper stories of the apartment buildings on either side of him.

There was no one there, except him.

Frowning, his attention turned back to the black notebook at his feet once more.

 _Curious._

Light stooped low to pick up the black notebook from the ground. Fingers brushing against the leather bound cover as he patted away the dirt that lined the bottom part.

It didn't look like a notebook, more like a diary, if Light was not mistaken.

He opened it and leaf through the pages.

 _Blank._

 _Empty._

Except for some light brown stains at the edges and certain areas across the pages.

Light flipped the diary at the front part, trying to see if he could find the name of the owner.

To Light's consternation, there was none, other than the faded scratch markings on the insides of the leather cover.

He skimmed through the pages carefully before turning to the last page.

 _There._

Light's eyes ran over the small and faint inscription on the bottom part of the back cover.

 _ **T.M Riddle**_

He read.

* * *

 _"I'll make you trust me. And when you've told me everything I need to know, I'll kill you._ "- Light Yagami From Chapter 19 of the Manga

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My first HPxDN crossover, but it won't be the last. Already have other two ideas that I needed to write. One is almost done, perhaps I will post it next month. This idea just came to me, when I watch the anime again. Tom Riddle and Light Yagami are scarily similar, and what's more, the Death Note is somewhat like Tom's diary, and I just couldn't resist recreating the scene where Light pick up the Death Note from the ground. But in this story, instead of a Death Note, Light picks up Tom Riddle's Diary. Don't worry though, sometime in the future, the Death Note will come into the mix. ^_^ Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
